SWTC Outtake
by blinkanator
Summary: Another quick outtake for Sometimes We Take Chances. One Shot


**Remember when I promised SWTC Outtakes and then hardly posted any of them? I'm going to try to fix that. I found this one sitting among some files earlier this week and I thought I'd post it. This is basically just what would have happened if Darren hadn't gone for Chris after the press found out about it**

**I hope everyone enjoys it! Reviews are welcome, and if you haven't read it and like Klaine, head over to He Shoots, He Scores!  
**

* * *

Darren sat on the floor of their hotel room. Naya had come to check on him but he refused to answer the door. He sat against it and stopped her from coming in. He couldn't deal with her right now. He didn't want anything to do with anyone.

Except maybe Chris.

He sighed. Chris. If he could make his mind up about all of this, would Chris even still want him? He wouldn't want him. Not after this. His mind flashed back to the look on Chris' face as he left and he tried to shake it out of him. He didn't want to see that again.

The weekend passed and Darren was still unsure about what he wanted. He wanted Chris, but he knew he wasn't ready to come out to the world just yet.

Monday meant back to work, and back to Chris. Darren actually went into work early and found Ryan typing away in his office.

"Can we talk?"

Ryan nodded and waved him in as he finished typing something up. "Someone's early."

Darren nodded. "Listen, I need a favour."

Ryan sat back in his chair and waited.

"I need you to find a way to make things less...lovey dovey between Kurt and Blaine."

Ryan eyed him carefully. "Does this have anything to do with what popped up all over the news this weekend?"

Darren avoided looking him in the eye. "I just...I can't do it. Not to my family, my friends. I can't just spring this on them, I'm not ready." He took a deep breath and looked right at Ryan. "Not even for Chris."

Ryan nodded slowly. "The fans aren't going to like this. You know how the Klaine fans get, but I guess Blaine could be a junior, and we've already established Kurt as a senior, which causes a problem and we'll have you pull away for when he leaves."

"Anything, as long as it's less..."

* * *

Chris arrived on set, determined not to let his personal life interfere with his at work interaction with Darren. He was a bit shocked that he hadn't heard from him.

And that he'd driven himself to work this morning instead of having Darren pick him up.

He was even more shocked to find Darren sitting on the steps of his trailer.

"Chris, can we talk?"

Chris pulled his sunglasses down and motioned for Darren to enter. They each took a seat on the couch and faced each other.

"Chris, I'm so sorry."

Chris smiled. "It's fine."

"No, it isn't. I should have called you. Or something. I just...I wanted to do it face to face."

"Do what"

Darren took a deep breath. "I love you, you know that. But I can't do this."

The happiness evaporated from Chris' face. "Don't."

"Please, let me get this out."

"No. I...Just go, please? I have to get to make up and I can't have this conversation. I can't, and I won't." Chris grabbed his phone off the table and left, leaving Darren sitting there by himself.

* * *

The rest of the season went on about as well as could be expected. The cast had agreed to skipping the tour entirely this year, and everyone was working on their own stuff. Chris as Kurt would be going off to New York with Rachel while Blaine stayed behind in Ohio.

As things turned out, Glee only made it another season before they were cancelled, and Chris veered towards movies and books, while Darren continued dabbing in everything. He finished another run on Broadway, his third album was due out next month and his fourth North American Tour was starting around the same time.

But something was missing for him.

Since his breakup with Chris, he'd dated exactly two women. His first tour's tour manager, which was a disasterous idea, and a friend of his brother's. Neither lasted long, and both left him feeling strange.

Somewhere near the end of his second tour, he'd come out to his closest friends. It was something he'd never thought he'd do, but it had felt so right. No one was all that shocked.

The media started getting on his nerves about being single, and he refused to comment. He let his career take off and let his love life fall to the side. It just didn't matter anymore. There was no one.

* * *

Chris' career was on fire. After his first book, he'd written another. And another. And four more. It was one of the most successful book series of all time, and showed no signs of slowing down.

He'd also written three more screenplays, two of which he stared in and produced and one more which he directed.

His love life had always been private. He kept it that was since Darren. He'd go to everything with family members, or former co-stars, but never a date. He'd date, nothing serious though. Lea was always shooting her friends at him.

It wasn't until four years after they broke up that they met at the Tonys. Lea had made a triumphant return to the stage and was up for a few awards. She'd begged Chris to come along and he'd agreed. Darren was also up for a few awards.

"Chris."

He turned, staring at Darren standing in front of him. "Darren..."

Darren smiled. "You look great."

Chris glanced down at himself. "Uh, thanks. So do you."

Lea appeared at Chris' side. "DARREN!" She pulled him into a tight hug. "I had no idea you'd be here!"

Chris glanced at her and knew she was lying immediately but turned back to Darren. "Do you wanna go grab a drink? I'm sure Lea here can handle herself for a few minutes."

Darren smiled. "Sure."

Chris and Darren made their way through the crowd towards the bar.

"So Chris, is your drink still a rum and diet coke?"

He laughed. "Vodka and diet coke with lime actually. I change it up every now and then."

Darren placed their drink orders and turned back to Chris.

"Chris, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No it isn't." Darren handed him his drink.

Chris shook his head. "It wasn't then. I said it was, and I put on a happy face, but it wasn't the same. I wasn't the same. But eventually it became okay, and I saw how it was from your perspective and it slowly became okay."

"I never should have done it though."

Chris shrugged. "Darren, stop. You weren't ready, and I get that. It's seriously fine."

"I finally did it, you know."

"Did what?"

"I came out. Not publically, just to my friends and family, but I did it."

Chris smiled at him and then hugged him. "That's amazing. Congratulations."

Darren grinned. "Thanks. I just...I couldn't have done it without you. Who knows how long it would have taken me without you."

Chris smiled at him. "So, who's the lucky man these days?"

"David Burtka."

Chris gaped at him. "Darren, he's married."

"I know, but he's damn lucky. I mean, Neil Patrick Harris is gorgeous." He laughed. "There's no one. How about you?"

"I have cats, not men."

They talked back and forth until the show started. Chris returned to his seat, but spent most of the night exchanging texts with Darren while Lea shot excited glances at Chris.

Lea won an award, and Darren won as well, and Lea was getting really wasted. Chris decided to go get some fresh air and found himself with company.

Darren shaped company.

"Darren, what are you doing out here?"

He shrugged. "I saw you leave, wanted to make sure you were okay." He glanced at Chris. "Are you?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just...Lea."

Darren laughed, loud and with his whole body. Chris could tell he'd been drinking a little.

"Hey Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Chris smiled. "I know."

Darren frowned, leaning in closer. "You don't love me?"

"It's...it's been a long time."

Darren's lips were so close to Chris' it was ridiculous. "Can I kiss you?"

Chris shook his head. "No."

"Why?"

Chris pushed their lips together. Darren responded immediately, letting himself melt into Chris as Chris did the same. Their hands wrapped around each other as they tried to become the same person.

"That's why."

* * *

**I'm still working on finding the other one shots I had promised everyone, but they're hopefully coming soon. I change filing systems too often. **


End file.
